If Only Life Was Black and White
by QueenRose44
Summary: All Rachel every wanted was a great career and the perfect man in her life. She soon realizes that her life is going to be that simple as everything around her falls apart.
1. Chapter 1

- Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading this I really appreciate it. This the first fan fiction that I've ever written, so feel free to give me constructive criticism. The tile is from an Alice in Chains song called "Love Hate Love" which I was listening to while writing this story. Well let me you know what you think about my chapter (which I still need to name).

Rachel stared down at her work and sighed, it was a typical Monday morning and Rachel hadn't had her coffee yet. Suddenly she felt Harvey's hand on her shoulder, "Good morning sweetheart" he said.

"Hey" she replied back, "busy morning as usual, so how's the court case going?"

"You know same old same old, what time should I pick you?" Harvey asked.

"At 7" she replied as she read some of the papers on her desk.

"So, I guess I'll see you at lunch, you look really busy. "He said

"Yeah see you at lunch" Rachel couldn't help but feel that things were getting awkward between her and Harvey ever since he proposed and she didn't have answer for him. It felt like they were growing apart, Rachel deep down in her heart knew she didn't truly love Harvey, she cared about him deeply and she knew she would be happy with him but she wasn't in love with him. She decided the best thing to do was put it out of her mind and simply get back to her mountain of work.

When her lunch break came, Rachel went down to Harvey's office to meet her for lunch, but on his door she noticed a sticky note that read: Sorry Rachel I had some business to attend to so I won't be making lunch. Rachel turned back and went to cafeteria and bought a sandwich, which she ate at her desk in her office all alone. Finally it was time for her to leave the office and she proceeded home to get ready for her date with Harvey. At exactly 7 Harvey showed up at her door.

"Rachel ,you look wonderful tonight" Harvey said taking her hand in his.

"Thank you "she answered as she locked the door and headed towards his car.

"Harvey, thank you so much for everything. This place is beautiful!"

"You're welcome; it took me three weeks to get reservations at this place. "He said as he looked over the menu.

"Three weeks?" Rachel asked.

Suddenly Rachel noticed the Bruce Wayne headed her way with a woman as usual on his arm. "Oh brother " she thought.

"The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you." Harvey said smiling.

" I certainly hope not." Replied Bruce as he looked over at Rachel.

"Bruce, this is Harvey Dent." Rachel glared at Bruce, it was certainly no coincident or accident Bruce was here with one of his lovely trophies.

"Let's put a couple tables together." Bruce suggested.

"I don't know if they'll let us-"Harvey said clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"They should! I own the place." Ignoring Harvey's obvious discomfort Bruce had two waiters put the tables together.

"For how long? About three weeks?" Rachel scowled at Bruce.

"How'd you know?" he smiled smugly.

"Natasha, aren't you...?" Rachel began.

"Prima ballerina for the Moscow Ballet." Bruce finished for her.

"Of course" Bruce took a sip of his drink and brought up politics. However after a few minutes of the hour long conversation it was clear who was interested in and who was being left out. Harvey and Natasha got along quit well, while Bruce occasionally added comments to their conversation while Rachel felt left out and pretended to eat. She shot Bruce an annoyed look for ruining her date with Harvey and bringing Natasha with him. Strangely enough Rachel didn't feel any jealously towards being left out just boredom, and the feeling of growing apart from Harvey further strengthened. When the night ended all Rachel really felt was the feeling that maybe she and Harvey just weren't right for each other after all and that she wouldn't be happy with him. Towards the end of their dinner Bruce came up with the idea that he should throw Harvey a fundraiser to celebrate his status as the white knight of Gotham. Rachel sighed, Bruce and his wonderful ideas she thought.

"Harvey I'm going to go get some fresh air I'll be right back" Rachel left the table in disgust.

Only a few moments later Bruce pretended he had a call from someone, "Sorry about that I'll be right back" Bruce said as he followed Rachel.

When they got outside, Rachel pulled Bruce to the side "Bruce, why couldn't you leave us alone for one evening?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Bruce replied smugly.

"You know what I mean, since you own the restaurant you must have known we were coming here after all Harvey made reservations a month ago." She snapped her eyes staring at him dangerously surveying if his eyes could betray any emotions.

"Rachel, Rachel and why would I do such a thing." Bruce smiled making Rachel furious.

"You know why! You just had to ruin this for me! You had to come prancing in with your precious ballerina Natasha and –"Rachel was interrupted when Bruce suddenly kissed her. Rachel broke away and slapped him across the face. "I'm in a relationship with Harvey! You need to respect our relationship and not think it's some sort of little game." Rachel went back inside leaving Bruce standing there all alone.

Rachel was fuming when she got back and the sight of Natasha and Harvey chatting away happily only made her feel worse. She got back to the table in a bad mood something Harvey and Natasha both noticed.

"Rachel what's wrong?" asked Harvey looking concerned "is something bothering you."

"No, everything is just perfect" Rachel snapped looking away.

Shortly after Bruce came back.

"So, Bruce, how was that phone calls of yours? Harvey asked looking slightly suspicious.

"It went fine you know the usual business." Bruce lied as he avoided Harvey's eyes.

Sensing that the situation was getting slightly awkward Rachel decided it was time to leave. "It's getting late, it was very nice to meet you Natasha and very nice to run into you Bruce. We really should do this more often but Harvey and I have to get going. "

As they said their goodbyes, Rachel dragged Harvey off before he decided to give Natasha his phone number.

"You seemed in a hurry to leave." Harvey said as they were driving away.

"Well it was our special night and I wanted it to be just us." Rachel pouted as she looked out the window.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that the ballet will be better than tonight ." Harvey said hoping to cheer her up.

"Yeah, maybe, well considering you decided to share that piece of information with Bruce I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up." Rachel said deeply annoyed.

The rest of the car ride home was awkwardly quiet and the only sound in the car was the soft jazz coming out of the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, thanks to all the people how have reviewed! I don't get offended by constructive criticism so don't be shy. This is the first fan fiction I've ever written so I need all the help I can get.

Sure enough a week later Harvey's fundraiser arranged by Bruce was coming into order; Rachel had picked out a beautiful floor length dress for the occasion and had styled her hair in an elegant up do. She felt a little nervous of what Bruce might try to do at the fundraiser to humiliate Harvey. Rachel didn't think that Bruce had gotten over her and she wasn't so sure that she had either. These days Rachel's relationships between Harvey and Bruce was utter confusion something she didn't want to venture into. She had feeling for both of them but she didn't think either was the right one for her. At one point she thought Harvey was her perfect match but she honestly didn't feel that anymore, something was creating a drift between the two of them and Rachel didn't think there was any way to stop it.

When she arrived to the fundraiser with Harvey, they were both greeted by Alfred, Bruce's butler and oldest friend.

"Well hello Miss. Rachel, Mr. Harvey.

"Hi Alfred "Rachel wandered off to greet someone leaving Harvey with Alfred.

"So I hear that you've know Rachel her entire life, that's really remarkable" Harvey said.

"Not yet sir" Alfred laughed.

"Are there any ex -boyfriends I should be concerned about?" Harvey joked.

"Oh you have no idea" Alfred chuckled as he went to go give someone a drink, leaving Harvey looking slightly surprised.

Bruce then suddenly arrived in his helicopter, Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance as she watched Bruce step out with three skanks on his arm.

"Sorry, I'm late- glad you started without me! Where's Rachel?" Rachel cringed slightly. Bruce and his dramatic entrances she thought.

"Rachel Dawes- my oldest friend. When she told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say... the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?" Bruce began.

Rachel angrily glared at Bruce as she heard them laugh at her Harvey. She looked over at him and noticed that he looked embarrassed.

"'I Believe in Harvey Dent.' Nice slogan, Harvey. Certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then I started paying attention to Harvey, and all he's been doing as our new D.A., and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer. "Bruce finished.

The crowd broke into applause, and Rachel was able to let her nerves calmed as she saw that Harvey was smiling. Rachel went about the party sampling appetizers, after a while she decided to look for Harvey among the crowd. As she looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the room.

Suddenly she heard gun shots, yelling and the door open with a bang. The Joker walked in the room with his masked henchmen, the room became suddenly quiet only the sound of platter falling to the ground could be heard.

"Good evening everyone, we are - tonight's entertainment" The Joker surveyed the room with his gun as his henchmen searched the room. He picked up an appetizer that he began eating and asked "Where is Harvey Dent". There was no reply so he asked again "Does anyone know where Harvey Dent is? Anyone?" as he grabbed the drink out of a woman's hand spilling most of it and drinking most of it then drinking the remainder. "Well I guess then I'll have to settle for his loved ones".

"We're not intimidated by thugs" a brave elderly man said, however as the Joker stepped towards him threateningly he looked unsettled.

"You know, you remind me of my father" he said as he took out his knife, "I hated my father "he said his voice filled with rage as he grabbed the man's face forcefully.

"Ok, stop." Rachel said she knew that she would soon regret action but she couldn't just sit aside and watch.

"Well hello beautiful" he walked towards and pretending to slick back his hair. Rachel felt nervous and didn't know what to expect.

"You must be Harvey's squeeze, and you are beautiful "he circled her and she avoided his gaze. "You look nervous is it the scars? You wanna know how I got them" Rachel squirmed and avoided the Joker's eyes as he grabbed her and forced her to look at him. To Rachel's surprise he was a lot stronger than he looked as he forced her to look at his scars. She suddenly regretted standing up to him, "what have I gotten myself into she thought"

"Come here. Hey! Look at me." He said as Rachel struggled against his grip trying to avoid his deadly gaze. "So I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks… "Look at me!" he snapped as she attempted to look away, she could hear her heart pounding. "One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So… I stick a razor in my mouth and do this…to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling! "

Rachel then kicked him in the stomach as an attempt to flee her heart pounding and the Joker only laughed "You've got a little fight in you, I like that"

"Then you're going to love me" replied the Batman as he attacked The Joker. The Batman was attacked by the Joker and his henchman but he managed to throw them off. As he was fighting off the Joker's many henchman I Joker began aggressively kicking the Batman with his shoes that came with a knife attached. The Batman seemed to get a grip of the situation as he battled his henchman but didn't notice the Joker sneak away. The Batman then noticed that the Joker had grabbed Rachel holding a gun close to her head.

"You take off your little mask and show everyone who you really are." The Joker laughing as he broke the window of the several story building, he held her threateningly dangerously close to the edge of the building.

"Let her go" the Batman said.

"Very poor choice of words" the Joker laughed as he let her go and watched the Batman save his damsel in distress. Rachel hurled down and screamed fearing for her life. The Batman jumped off the building he dived to save Rachel from falling to her death. He managed to save her seconds before she hit the ground and they both landed safely on top of a car breaking it as they landed.

"Let's not do that again" Rachel said out of breath. Why did these things always happen to her? She thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harvey, please just leave me alone" Rachel snapped after Harvey continued to fuss over her. "I'll be fine; all I need is some rest"

"Ok, Ok "grumbled Harvey, "are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Harvey!" Rachel said exasperated, "I just really need a goodnights sleep"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Harvey", when Harvey finally left, Rachel felt like she was able to clear her head. Harvey's fundraiser had no gone as expected, she definitely had not been expecting being terrorized by the Joker and flung out of a 40 story building. Someday she just didn't know what she would do without the Batman. Even though Rachel hated being the damsel in distress, it felt good knowing that Batman always had her back.

Rachel went to bed and turned off the lights, she laid there in the dark for several minutes before she fell into an uneasy dream. "Well Hello Beautiful" the Joker came towards her with his knife, his eyes gleaming, and "you look nervous, is it the scars". The room began to spin and she heard glass shattering and the rush of a violent breeze, she looked down and saw that she was falling. She could hear the Joker's laugh as she fell, however there was no Batman to save her as she continued to scream and fall into the darkness….

Rachel woke up with a start her face felt clammy, she got out of bed and washed her face and went back to bed. She found it difficult to sleep as she was terrified of experiencing her dream again. Rachel knew she shouldn't always expect him to save her, but the thought of being completely helpless frightened her. Rachel did her best to put these thoughts out of her mind but was unable to completely ride her brain of the thoughts that troubled her.

The next morning Rachel had decided that the best thing for her to do was to stay home from work. While Rachel was having breakfast the phone rang, "Hello" she answered.

"Rachel! So how's everything doing?" Harvey asked.

"Better, but I didn't get much sleep last night" she replied while attempting to eat her breakfast.

"I'm going to stop by after the hearing to check up on you" Harvey said.

"Thank you Harvey I really appreciate it, I'll see you then, Bye" Rachel got off the phone spent the day reading and avoiding her troublesome thoughts until Harvey stopped by.

"How's everything, you doing ok?" he asked as he kissed her gently.

"Yeah I'm fine I should be able to go back to work tomorrow." She said "so how's work down at the station?"

"You know its super busy especially since the Joker crashed Bruce's party. Speaking of which Rachel …" he began rather sternly.

"Oh no "Rachel thought

"Last night, you decided to stand up to the Joker. Although I admire your bravery, it was a rather stupid thing to do since it nearly cost you your life. Had it not been for the Batman your life could have been the price. "

" Harvey I really don't want to talk about this, believe I've been thinking about this ever since last night the last thing I need is for you to yell at me about this" Rachel replied angrily.

"Rachel, you need to be more careful! " Harvey answered back.

"Harvey if you came just to lecture me about my safety then you is wasting your time ". There was a cold silence between the two of them before Harvey broke it. "I think I'm going to go now, I'll call you tonight"

"Bye Harvey" Rachel closed the door and sighed she hadn't meant to be so irritated with Harvey she just couldn't help it, he had brought up all the topics she least wanted to talk about.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring, "Harvey if you're…oh … Hi Bruce, I didn't expect you here. "

"Hi Rachel, I just came by to see how my oldest friend is doing. " He set down a vase of flowers on her coffee table.

"I'm doing ok, there just something I want to talk to you about." Rachel started

"I'm listening" Bruce said looking at Rachel's face attentively.

"Well, I just want to thank you for saving me last night "Rachel began.

"It was nothing, just you know doing my job ". Bruce replied.

"I just feel like I'm relying on you too much to get you out of troubles and maybe someday you won't be there to save me" Rachel continued surveying Bruce's face.

"Rachel how could you say that? I'll always be there for you no matter what!" Bruce said passionately looking into her eyes.

"It's just something that's been on my mind lately, I just hate the fact that I'm constantly your damsel in distress." She worried that maybe the nightmare she had the night before would come true.

"Rachel, listen to me "Bruce began gently as he stroked her hair "I will always be there for you to make sure that you're safe no matter what, I won't let you down, I promise". Bruce held her in his arms as he stroked her hair. Even though Rachel could hear the sincerity in his words, her fears still remained the same as before. She broke away from Bruce, "Again Thank you for everything".

"Well I guess I should be going now" Bruce headed to the door "If you need anything feel free to call"

"Ok, I will, Bye Bruce"

"Bye Rachel"

Nothing much between the Joker and Rachel but I'm getting there, please review and tell me what you think or any suggestions. If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them. I'm really looking forward to writing the other chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at work went by like a blur and Rachel just couldn't wait for the day to end. Her work life was a mess as she tried to sort out all the mess and trouble that came with the Joker's pranks. When she went home she noticed something on the news that caught her attention." On no not again "she groaned out loud feeling sick to her stomach as she saw the Joker's latest plan. A man dressed as Batman had been given a deadly smile and hung outside a government building with a noose. She watched the fire department bring the unfortunate man down to the side walk, as a crowd of people watched in shock. If that wasn't bad enough, the Joker had also created a video with the unfortunate man. The video was in some sort of meat packing room since there was a butchered cow hanging in the room.

"Tell them your name." the Joker said his voice full of amusement.

"Brian... Douglas..." the barley conscious man replied looking like he was going to puke at any given moment.

"Are you the real Batman?" the Joker asked in his sing songy voice.

"No." Brain replied looking sicker than ever.

"No? Then why do you dress like him?" the Joker giggled as he dangled the Batman mask in front of the camera.

"He's a symbol... that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." Brian replied attempting some final act of bravery.

"Yeah, you do, Brian. You really do! "The Joker said as he began to stroke Brian's face as Brian began to shake with fright, "Oh, hush, hush, hush, hush. So, you think that Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm? Look at me." the Joker asked in his sing songy voice as Brain looked away from the Joker trying to avoid answering his questions. "LOOK AT ME!" Rachel shuddered with fright this was the second time she was seeing some rage in the Joker's voice. It amazed her how the Joker could go from his sing songy voice and laughter to fury in seconds. The Joker then faced the camera "See, this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham; Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die... starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." The Joker's coldblooded laugh followed as the camera went out of focus and Brian's haunting screams of pain giving her chills down her spine as the sound caused her ears to ring.

Rachel trembled and quickly turned off the television as the room suddenly seemed as if it was completely silent, her experience with the Joker was nothing compared to poor Brian. At least in her case she wasn't alone and the Batman had been there with her. Rachel tried to put the Joker's laughter out of her head for the rest of the night and the Brian's haunting screams out of her mind but she was unable to. The silence in her apartment made it only harder to get the noise out of her head. She put on some loud music to distract herself, finally she decided the best thing to do was to go out and be around some people. She called Bruce to invite him to dinner with her, partly because she knew he would agree for sure and because she knew he would make her feel better. When she called Bruce agreed to meet her at an Italian restaurant in downtown Gotham.

When Rachel got to the restaurant she found Bruce already waiting for her there. Bruce immediately got up to greet her with a hug.

"Rachel you look wonderful" he said after their hug.

"Thanks you look great yourself as usual of course." She replied.

"So what led you to invite me here with you? Alone." He asked.

"You know I just was lonely and I needed the company of a friend and if I can count on anyone it's you." She replied.

"I will always be there for you Rachel "he said as he looked into her eyes, Rachel looked away slightly uncomfortable.

"I know there's something I need to talk to you about though, that's been on my mind today" Rachel fidgeted with her knife as she broached the subject.

"I'm listening" Bruce looked up.

"Well, did you see that video the Joker made?" she asked.

"Yes, somehow I knew you'd bring it up" he said taking a bite out of his pasta.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"It's all anyone's been talking about lately. "He answered.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You'll have to just wait and see" he said looking around, indicating that this wasn't the place to bring up his Batman plans.

"It's just that we don't know what the Joker is capable of, who knows what he could do."

"Rachel, don't worry" Bruce said softly. "I've got this" he took her hand under the table.

"I just keep hearing the Joker's laughter and Brian's screams in my head." She whispered.

"You should have never watched that video if it causes you this much distress Rachel" Bruce looked concern.

"I know." Rachel sighed.

"I remember even when we were children you used to be afraid of clowns I guess that fear has never been outgrown" Bruce said teasingly.

"Don't make fun of me! At least I wasn't the one afraid of girls but look at you now. I never see you without some gorgeous girl on your arm." Rachel teased back.

"Rachel, those girls mean nothing to me. You're the one the matters to me, the one I want and care about." He said no longer joking around; he looked very serious and intense as he looked into her eyes.

"Bruce, let's not talk about these here." Rachel said.

"I mean it Rachel." Bruce said as he got up.

The pair left the restaurant and entered Bruce's car, "So where do you want to go?" asked Bruce.

"I'm not sure" Rachel knew she didn't want to go back home just yet, she felt safe from the danger of the world with Bruce by her side.

"Do you want to come to my mansion?" Bruce asked a little too hopefully.

"Bruce, I'm not going to be one of your one night stand girls" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Who said it was only going to be only a one night stand?" Bruce smirked.

"Bruce if I didn't know you were joking I would have slapped you." Rachel said attempting to look serious but there was a hint of smile playing up at her lips.

"Do you want to sit here and just talk?" asked Bruce.

"That sounds a lot better." She replied.

"Rachel, I need to ask you something." Bruce began.

"Yes?" asked Rachel feeling a little nervous.

"Can you honestly tell me that you love Harvey but you don't love me?" asked Bruce.

"I can't tell you about my personal life with Harvey." Rachel said as she looked away and crossed her arms. Rachel sighed why Bruce enjoys tormenting me with these questions she thought.

"Please just answer the question." Bruce pressed.

"I can't" Rachel started.

"Fine ignore the part about Harvey, can you say that you don't love me?" asked Bruce again.

"Bruce, the reason I'm not with you is not because I don't love you, you know that." Rachel replied.

"If two people love each other then why can't they be together?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, please-"Rachel attempted to answer.

"I love you Rachel, I've loved you since the day I've met you. I will love and understand you more than Harvey ever will. "Bruce said leaning closer in as he stroked her cheek. Rachel could feel her heart beating and didn't resist his touch. "Do you really love Harvey?"

"I care about Harvey." Rachel whispered.

"But do you love him?"

Rachel did not reply and she avoiding Bruce's gaze. Bruce leaned in to give her a kiss, Rachel turned towards him leaning closer to him. Rachel was the one to break the kiss only to regain her breath. They both sat there in the car silently, Rachel could feel her heart pounding, and Rachel felt a little guilty about getting Bruce's hopes up about having a future together. At the same time if felt so right sitting in his car.

"Bruce, do you mind if I go home now, it's been a long day." asked Rachel.

"I'll drive you there now." Bruce replied as he started the car. When they got to Rachel's apartment, Rachel opened the car door; Bruce's hand was suddenly on her wrist. "Please think about what I said."

"You don't need to worry about that". Rachel leaned in and gave his a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Bruce".

"Goodnight" Bruce said, as she left the car he watched her walk up the stairs to the apartment and continued to do so until she went inside her apartment. After making sure she was inside her apartment he drove off into the night.

Author's Note: As I was writing this I realized this was sounding a lot like a Rachel/Bruce pairing so I decided to incorporate it to the story. The story is still a Rachel/Joker pairing but it's also a Rachel/Bruce pairing.I love reviews so please don't hesitate to let me know about any spelling errors or grammar mistakes that I might have missed. Also any suggestions would be great ! Thank you for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light closest to the door. The light was dim and she was unable to see the rest of the house. She quickly closed the door before she got too cold. She then turned around to hang her keys on her key tree when suddenly she felt herself tense up. She suddenly gasped for air as she felt a gloved hand grab her throat. She attempted to scream but suddenly she felt herself getting closer and closer to the darkness until it consumed her.

Rachel woke up and stirred she opened her eyes to find a blurry white face with a distinctively red smile and dark eyes staring at her. Rachel screamed as she realized she was in the same exact room that Brian the Batman impersonates had been killed. Rachel could feel her heart beating against her violently; no thoughts could come to her mind. She struggled only to realize that she was chained to a chair.

"Now, now don't waste your breath no one will hear, and certainly your precious Batman can't save you here". The Joker said mockingly.

"Why? Why ..." Rachel trembled.

The Joker walked over to Rachel, she shuddered as he took his gloved hand and ran it down her cheek. "Ever since I met you at your Harvey's party I've set my sight on you. Now you see you actually have the guts to stand up to me, not a lot of people do. I like that about which is why I've chosen you as a contestant of my little game." He explained.

Rachel shuddered with a fixture of fear and disgust.

"You see, I like games that have a little twist, seeing the Batman throw himself all over you gave me an idea. It seems like the Batman and Harvey both have a thing for you which gives me leverage against both of them." The Joker said.

"They'll never give into your little game" Rachel finally had the courage to say.

"Oh they will, believe me they will once they see what I have in store for you." The Joker laughed manically as he left the room.

Rachel sat in her room as her thoughts raced to her mind. She felt tears roll down her cheek; she not only feared what was going to happen to her but what was to happen to Bruce and Harvey. The thought of the Joker using her as leverage to destroy the two men she cared for most made her feel sick to her stomach. There was no one to hear her, save her or help her she was all alone and she had to find a way to deal with this.

She looked up to see the Joker walking into the room,

"So let the games begin "he said as he unchained her .

"What?" Rachel asked suddenly "what do you mean by games?"

"What I mean sweet cheeks are that you have the option of either your beloved Bruce or you're not so beloved groom Harvey." he replied clearly amused as he watched the fear in Rachel's eyes grow.

Rachel continued to stare at him so the Joker decided to continue.

"You see, I'm a man of simple pleasures. I enjoy games; nothing gets me more excited than a nice game of cat and mouse or seeing Gotham turn into the hell hole it was destined to become. I've decided to see how brave and noble your two lovers really are. "The Joker began to snicker at the very thought of all the destruction and chaos that would come about.

"You disgust me; you're nothing but a psycho clown who's determined to turn Gotham into a city run by criminals." Rachel spat at him.

"Now, now, I believe it's time for the games to begin. For our first act we will see if either Harvey or Bruce is willing to pay the ultimate price to save their damsel in distress. "The Joker laughed giving Rachel goosebumps and making her shudder in fear. Although she hated to admit she desperately wished that the Batman would save her again.

Author's Note:

This might be the last chapter because to be honest I really don't feel motivated to continue this story . I apologize in advanced for any errors.


End file.
